


Benedict Cumberbatch fucks Martin Freeman

by KimberlyAlexis



Category: Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: 69 words, I believe they switch, M/M, Short, dont @ me, let us be honest okay, martin prolly tops more though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyAlexis/pseuds/KimberlyAlexis
Summary: on the tinsuper shortmade me :) (:





	Benedict Cumberbatch fucks Martin Freeman

Benedict Cumberbatch moved his hips and finally, finally slid into the tight, perfect heat of Martin Freeman's ass.

He saw...God. He could pretend he saw stars or blackness or just a mental picture of the delicious slide of his cock into Martin. But Benedict saw God...actual God in all his infinite glory.

God shook his head, looked at Ben and said, “Ben, boy you is a bottom.”


End file.
